Secreto a voces
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Debían estar locos. Ambos, allí. Totalmente desnudos, soltando quejidos de placer. ¿Pero que más importaba? El maldito de Larcade los había puesto en evidencia, después de todo. Aunque más que revelar un gran secreto, solo había confirmado lo que se murmuraba por los pasillos del gremio. [MinervaXRogue]
1. Chapter 1

Minerva soltó un suspiro cuando la boca de aquel hombre alcanzó la parte trasera de su cuello. Arqueo la espalda esperando, necesitando, sentir el contacto de su columna con el pecho de aquel dragón, mientras los brazos de él se aferraban a su cintura, envolviéndola tan fuertemente como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar lejos.

Debían estar locos. Ambos, allí. Totalmente desnudos, soltando quejidos de placer, cuando seguramente la mayoría aún no se había dormido. ¿Pero que más importaba? El maldito de Larcade los había puesto en evidencia, después de todo. Aunque más que revelar un gran secreto, solo había confirmado lo que se murmuraba por los pasillos del gremio.

Yukino debió ser la más sorprendida, con certeza, siendo que se trataba de una muchacha demasiado inocente. Su maestro, por otro lado, no era alguien a quien se le pudieran ocultar aquellas cosas, no cuando su amante y él habían compartido hasta la infancia juntos. Y no es que Rogue fuera muy parlanchín sobres sus "asuntos", pero debía admitir que ese vínculo tan estrecho que compartían, no dejaba espacio para secretos entre ambos.

Cosas de dragones, pensó.

—Demasiado tensa—Le susurró al oído, subiendo y bajando las manos en una suave caricia sobre su estómago.

—Sorprendida, más bien diría— Minerva cerró los ojos, deseando que aquellos dedos estuvieran más arriba —¿Quién hubiera pensado que hoy serías tú quien se colaría en mi habitación? —

—Acabamos de sobrevivir a una guerra, señorita— Le dio la vuelta lentamente, sin abandonar en ningún momento el agarre sobre su cintura —Estoy realmente preocupado— Y ella leyó la verdad en sus ojos tras esas palabras.

Con una mano acaricio sus facciones duras, propias de un hombre. Aquel rostro que generalmente era sombrío y a la vez tremendamente atractivo, hoy estaba lleno de moretones, con cortes cruzando las comisuras de sus labios e incluso una de sus cejas.

—No te ha ido mejor que a mí—

—No será la primera vez ni tampoco la última—Se encogió de hombros—Pero no es digno para una señorita como usted, pasar por cosas así—

—¿No me consideras lo suficientemente fuerte? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Al contrario, soy yo el demasiado débil— Y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios con los de ella.

No debió pasar más de un minuto antes de que la última prenda que los separaba desapareciera. Ella había envuelto las piernas alrededor de esas fuertes caderas, provocando que ambos dejaran escapar gemidos cuando sus partes más interesadas hicieron contacto la una con la otra.

Rogue colocó a la señorita sobre aquel acolchonado descanso, mientras se preparaba para dejar escapar toda la pasión contenida en el último día. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo, que después de acabar con sus enemigos, le haría el amor de la manera más intensa y placentera que solo ellos dos conocían.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes que los demás se enteraran de lo que hacían cuando nadie más los veía.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo eso? Con una botella de licor y un simple beso. Fue la excusa perfecta en un principio. Para él, de escapar de que aquella oscuridad que parecía perseguirlo; para ella, de escapar de los recuerdos y acciones crueles que se había visto obligada de ejercer desde que era una niña.

Y una noche, simplemente, cuando todo se había convertido en un peso demasiado grande para soportar, sus cuerpos habían sido la única manera, la única forma de aliviar sus almas. Ella nunca estuvo nerviosa, él, por otro lado, tuvo sus dudas. ¿Qué pasaría después si llevaban las cosas demasiado lejos? Minerva nunca había sido, ni sería, una mujer demasiado emocional, dominada por su deseos y sentimientos femeninos. Pero él sabía, allí mismo, que nunca podría dejar atrás ese momento. No cuando la mirada de ella estuviera allí para recordarle lo que hicieron, distante y desinteresada, quizás, pero siempre sugerente y de alguna manera ardiente.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que preocuparse por eso.

Ella movió sus caderas, sacándolo de los recuerdos. Ambos estaban más que listos. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la posición perfecta…

Rogue dejó escapar un gruñido, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Minerva. Duro tan solo dos segundos, pero en el rostro de él se había formado una mueca de dolor. Seguramente soportar el peso de ambos era demasiado para su condición.

—Déjamelo a mí— Demandó. En un rápido movimiento había quedado encima de él, con las rodillas dobladas y una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Señorita…—

—Está bien. Sabes que me gusta así— Un ligero sonrojo tiño las mejillas del dragón mientras que ella sonreía con ligera maldad.

Él quería acariciarla, sentirla más cerca en tanto sus caderas se movían al mismo compás. Parecía una diosa bailando sobre su cuerpo, brillando en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Minerva pareció entender pronto los deseos de su compañero. Inclinándose un poco más cerca, dejo que él le envolviera con un brazo la espalda, mientras colaba la otra mano por las hebras de su cabello, atrayéndola en un beso. Era una posición perfecta para hacer el amor, pero lastimosamente, no la más ideal para prolongarlo.

Ambos dejaron escapar el aire rendidos, sosteniéndose el uno a otro aún. Después de tantas batallas, las fuerzas no les sobraban. Ella trato de apartarse antes de caer dormida, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No podrás levantarte a tiempo para evadir a tus compañeros si te quedas aquí—Le advirtió ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y la mano de él moviéndose entre sus cabellos.

—Dudo mucho que alguien pueda levantarse si quiera dentro de dos días, señorita—Afirmo Rogue, empezando también a perder el conocimiento —No iremos a ningún lado, Minerva— Y dicho esto, se dejó caer en el sueño.

Ella soltó otro suspiro, mitad por el cansancio y mitad por el alivio. De alguna u otra manera, ese hombre siempre lograba ver entre sus miedos. Por un momento se debatió entre hacerle caso en serio o abandonar su propia habitación y pedir prestada la de Yukino. Más que los integrantes del gremio, le preocupaban aquellos dos gatos traviesos que solían deambular por los pasillos. Se preguntó que haría si Frosh lograba seguir el rastro de su amo hasta allí y lo encontraba de "esa" manera con ella. Definitivamente sería un trauma para ambos.

Optando por la primera opción, decidió relajarse en los brazos de aquel dragón. Casi se había dormido del todo cuando escucho un movimiento brusco fuera de su habitación.

—¡Auch! —

—¡Sting-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? —

—Mm… Sí, no es nada—Otro quejido, esta vez de sorpresa, se escuchó.

—Es… Espere un momento, Sting-sama—Algo afuera pareció callarla—Podríamos… podríamos despertar… a los demás— Habló entrecortadamente Yukino.

—Ellos están completamente dormido a estas horas, ¿lo olvidas? — Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Minerva escucho unos pasos alejarse del lugar. Extrañamente solo parecían ser los de Sting.

La señorita torció una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Ahora sabía que el hombre su cama no era el único dragón que salía por las noches a encontrarse con su comida.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Definitivamente desearia ser de esas personas que simplemente se dejan llevar por la inspiración y lograr terminar una historia en menos de 15 minutos.

Primero: Agradezco a todos los que lean esta historia, de verdad. Es mi primer relato sobre FT y pues decidí hacerlo sobre una de las parejas que más me han llamado la atención en los últimos capitulos del manga.

Segundo: Pido millón disculpas por las faltas gramaticales, de tiempo, de sintaxis, etc., que puedan aparecer. Me paraba cada dos líneas a leer la narración completa y entre tantas revisiones, terminé demorandome más de dos horas en subirla.

Dejen sus opiniones, por favooor. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería escribir sobre otra pareja?

En fin, ¡nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! No esperaba hacer una capitulo más de este fic pero la inspiración llegó de repente y decidí convertilo en una serie._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contendrá **LEMMON.**

* * *

La señorita estaba deseosa y vaya que lo sabía. Se lo decían las suaves manos que le sostenían el rostro mientras ella le comía la boca, los latidos acelerados que podía sentir en el pecho presionado contra el suyo, el calor que emanaba de en medio de las piernas que se colocaban a cada lado de las suyas.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí, estático, con el rostro ardiéndole en vergüenza mientras se preguntaba qué tan lejos podrían llevar su pasión en ese momento. Y es que Minerva siempre había sido atrevida, pero tomarlo por sorpresa en medio del pasillo y arrastrarlo al baño del gremio, donde cualquiera podría entrar y verlos, era otro nivel. ¡Incluso podía escuchar las voces y pasos de sus compañeros afuera!

Sin embargo, ella no parecía querer detenerse e incluso podría apostar que sonreía en medio del beso que le estaba dando, como burlándose de sus reacciones en ese momento. Fue cuando ella apretó más las piernas a su alrededor que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, no cuando ella había rozado su entrepierna apropósito con ese movimiento.

—Pareces un gatito asustado — Le susurro ella en el oído, mientras agarraba con las manos ahora en el cuello de su camisa.

Minerva continuó con un camino de besos por el sector, mordiendo, saboreando y haciendo movimientos con su lengua que enviaban escalofríos deliciosos a su columna. Y aun así… él no podía deja de mirar la puerta.

Tragó con fuerza cuando una de las manos de ella descendió peligrosamente cerca de su cadera.

—La puerta… tiene seguro… ¿verdad? — Intento hablar con normalidad, pero obviamente no podía, no cuando su propio cuerpo le rogaba entregarse a las caricias de la señorita, mientras que su cordura le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el peligro de alguien cruzando por esa puerta.

—Si alguien entra, puedes decir que yo te seduje — Le respondió casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? — Se preguntó para ambos. Pero también, ¿cómo podría negarlo? No podía más que admitir que todo de esa mujer encima de él lo seducía. Sus ojos, su boca, su pasión… No habría manera en el pudiera resistirse a todo lo que ella era. Sí, seductora es una definición correcta, mas no quería que nadie, jamás, supiera lo bien que ella podía portar ese título. Él quería ser el único testigo de esa parte de ella.

La señorita supo aprovechar muy bien su momento de distracción, porque cuando volvió de regreso desde sus pensamientos hasta aquella habitación, su miembro se encontraba aprisionado por la palma de ella.

—Curioso. Siempre acierto con los gustos de este dragón — Lo acaricio de arriba abajo por encima de los pantalones —¿Así de buena soy? —

—Buena, muy buena— Respondió casi embelesado con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de ignorar todo ese placer. Ella se inclinó sobre él uniendo sus labios de nuevo, haciendo pausas entre tanto y tanto, solo para disfrutar esa expresión de lujuria del dragón.

—Hay muchas cosas… que podría hacer con esta boca— Oh, sí que podía, pensó Rogue sin poder evitar que la imagen de ella de rodillas sobre él lo invadiera y haciendo, sin saber, que Minerva sonriera con prepotencia.

—Me gustaría saber… de que serían estos labios capaces — Dijo mordiendo la boca de su amante.

—Oh, Minerva. ¿Qué no haría por ti? — Enredó la mano entre las hebras del cabello de ella, separando sus labios y obligándola a juntar sus frentes. Esta vez fue el turno de Minerva de quedarse estática.

Él permaneció con los ojos cerrados, escuchando tan solo la respiración agitada de ella. La señorita, por su parte, no podía pensar más que en esas palabras. Todo en su mente había desaparecido e incluso sus movimientos se habían paralizado. Y entonces él depósito de nuevo besos en su boca.

—Dije exactamente lo que quise decir, Minerva— Y ella medio sonrió en respuesta, sin abandonar sus labios.

—Vamos a tener que poner esas teorías aprueba, entonces— Lo presiono de nuevo con su mano, mientras que la cabeza de Rogue se perdía entre su escote. Él agradeció mentalmente al cielo por poder disfrutar de los atributos de la señorita, con los que había soñado desde que era un adolescente.

Buscó con una mano la abertura entre sus piernas mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cintura. Ambos se acariciaban mutuamente soltando quejidos, ella restregándose atrevidamente sobre sus dedos y él entregándose completamente al placer que le otorgaba ella.

Minerva se apartó de pronto, poniéndose de pie frente a él. Una sonrisa arrogante invadió su rostro y soltando un suspiro bastante fingido, dejo caer su ropa interior al piso.

—Una dama no debería verse en la necesidad desvestirse sola—

Ella no lo dejó responder antes de volver a colocarse a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Con una mano halo de la cinturilla de su pantalón hacia abajo, dejando su miembro afuera. Los dientes de ella atraparon su oreja mientras ejercía fricción sobre sus partes con un lento vaivén de caderas

—Y tú que te resistías tan…—No pudo terminar de murmurar en su oído antes de que él la tomara de la cintura y se adentrara por completo en ella.

—Señorita, yo…—Intento decir con los dientes apretados, pero ella lo interrumpió tomando su rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—No necesitas pedir permiso para tomarme. No tú, nunca—

Soltó un suspiro entre gemidos mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de cuerpo para traerla más cerca. Ella se levantó un poco para empezar a moverse y cuando él estaba a punto de recibir la primera estocada de placer con los brazos abiertos, un golpe lo detuvo.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Necesito el baño! — Orga aporreo la puerta de nuevo y cuando Rogue vio la perilla girar en dirección contraria, perdió todo el color del rostro…

… Mas esta nunca cedió.

Minerva no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la expresión de terror del dragón de las sombras. Rogue permaneció algunos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos y fijos en la puerta, hasta que un movimiento de cadera por parte de ella lo sacó de su transe.

—Yo estoy aquí, Orga— La voz afuera se escuchó casparrear.

—Lo siento, señorita. Es solo que no había visto a alguien ingresar desde hace un rato que…—

—Bueno, ya sabes que te equivocaste. Si no te vas ahora, pensaré que estabas esperando verme desnuda— Rogue frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras y Minerva le devolvió la mirada con una ceja enarcada.

—E-entendido, señorita. Lamento la molestia— Y luego de eso, ambos escucharon los pasos de Orga alejarse casi corriendo. Minerva era temible, por supuesto.

—Sigamos en lo que estábamos— Ella intento mover sus caderas, pero él se lo impidió sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarme creer que entraría? — Su cara tenía una expresión por completa indignada.

—Nunca dejaría que otro me viera— Se acercó a su boca sin despegar los ojos de los de él —Ahora, no te atreverás a dejar a tu señorita a medias, ¿verdad? — Se impulsó de nuevo sobre él, sin dejarlo salir de su interior por completo. Sus palabras contenían una amenaza y él lo sabía, así que por el bien de sus futuras generaciones -y las que secretamente también esperaba que fueran las de ella-, cedió a las necesidades de Minerva.

—Estoy para servirla— Y con eso, empezó el movimiento que tanto esperaban.

Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, dejándose llevar por el placer mientras que él aumenta la velocidad de sus estocadas y la atraía más cerca de su cuerpo con cada una. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de esas increíbles sensaciones y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar e intentó separarse de ella, Minerva lo aferro por el cuello con una mirada feroz.

—No. Esta vez, es adentro— Y sin más, logró liberarse.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en los brazos del otro, aun sufriendo los espasmos del último acontecimiento. Ella respiraba agitada con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y él se aferraba al vestido de ella con los puños. Finalmente, ella se separó de su regazo y como si nada arregló su vestimenta antes de darse una mirada de aprobación en el espejo.

—Nada mal para una vieja fantasía— Su cara se enrojeció al escucharla.

Por supuesto que ella sabía de sus fantasías de adolescente, no es como si nunca lo hubiera atrapado mirándole los pechos en aquella época. Además, el idiota de Sting sabía de algunos de sus "problemas nocturnos" que tenía en aquel tiempo y con los que lo molestaba hasta ahora. Increíblemente, a él no le importaba admitir los propios. _Todo un idiota_ , pensó. El como la señorita había logrado sacarle esa información a su dragón gemelo, ya lo averiguaría, luego de darle una patada en el trasero, por supuesto.

—Me marcharé primero, tengo una misión— Se giró hacia la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla notó algo en el piso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa levantó las bragas que había tirado al suelo y lo llamó.

—Oye— Él levantó la cabeza hacia su voz —Ten. Puedes conservarlas como recuerdo— Le lanzó la prenda haciéndola caer justo encima de su cabeza. Aún con esa sonrisa le dio la espalda, reprimiendo otra carcajada. Detrás de ella un dejó un Rogue con un tono rojo al máximo, hasta donde su rostro podía llegar.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Que nadie nunca lee -.-

Solo quería aclarar un par de puntos:

1\. El hilo conductor de la historia no tiene un orden cronologico. Este capítulo ocurrio antes de los eventos narrados en el primero.

2\. La historia anterior se desarrolla después de la guerra de Alvarez. (Siento que no fui muy clara con esto xD)

3\. Es posible que de todos los capitulos que vaya a subir solo UNO sea clasificación K, es decir, sin nada de sexo explicito. Y si, soy una pervertidaaaa.

En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les guste y llene tanto sus expectativas como la primera.

 _ **Estoy en una etapa de depresión por mi tesis de grado, así ayudenme a sobrevivir con un comentario :( ¿sí?**_


End file.
